Fredericksburg and Friends
by Elliona1
Summary: An Intro to Fredericksburg and his life in Texas. Adventure arises as summer is in the air what will happen nobody knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors' notes: Hello well Fred. And Manor are my OC's and Tx is my friends ,Austin is just in there so *shrugs* Okay there are a lot of Fredericksburg's located in different countries I know there are a bunch in America and 2 in Canada( I hope) and only know of one so far in Germany. The story will be more about the Fritz town in Texas because I can't find much about anywhere else.**

* * *

><p>Well Guten day. My name is FredericksburgFriedrichsburg or Fredrick to those who know me. I am the personification of the town Fredericksburg, some are located in America, others Canada and of course the vaterland Germany. Surely you have heard of me no well let me tell you more about myself.

Gender: Male

Height/build: Shorter then Germany but taller then England leaving it at that. I'm strong like Germany and America and have good muscle mass due to frequent work outs.

Age: 20 (because I spent time with Germany before I started spending time in America)

Color hair/eyes/skin: Blonde with blue eyes with white skin that is tanned

Hobbies: Farming/Ranching, Hunting, Drinking(I guess this can be a hobby), playing with the kids of the town

Likes: Hunting season, October, Sunny days, good exciting books, peaches, and his favorite overcoat

Dislikes: Drunks(all the trouble they can cause), war, not doing anything, hot days, Americas hero complex(sometimes), and not being able to drink

My time in America more specifically Texas

When I first found land in Texas I had cut myself off from anyone who was not "German Made". I loved that time so much, I had everything I ever wanted ,but then a Versager(failure) of a country `America` had dragged me out of my Haus(house). He had dragged me all the way to a local bar where the other personifications like myself hung about. Americas only reason for dragging me out into the open was he wanted to be the `Hero` and save me from my loneliness. After being humiliated only three had enough courage to approach the armed German. Texas, Austin and Manor where the brave souls ,they all tried to strike up a conversation with me but I refused to talk. The night ended and I hadn't said a single word to the others and also being the only one who wasn't a plastered mess seemed to help me out so I got up and left. I had went back to my wonderful seclusion aber(but) about a week later the guy named Austin whom I was forced to listen to since I refused to talk from the week before had come to my house and had gotten drunk. "I don't believe he can hold his liquor as well as he thinks he can". Well like most drunks his personality went out the door scaring the living daylights out of me because he is scarier then Nazi! Germany, I had to threaten him with my hunting riffle pointed to his head to get him to listen to reason which usually doesn't work in situations like these(Bitte(please) don't try this at home little ones). Now every time he's drinks and gets drunk at my Haus he starts calling me "Leader/Boss" then starts trying to convince me to go shoot someone which I refuse to do. Texas on the other hand can hold her liquor but not as well as me still, but she is even scarier then Austin when she does get drunk watch out especially during certain seasons but still is it really bad no matter what. "Where the hell does she find room to hide a hunting rifle and a five barrel revolver in the clothes she wears"? I have an idea that her boyfriend has something to do with that so I'll ask her when she's sober. Manor doesn't get drunk though because he knows his limit and wont drink anything but beer which doesn't have a lot of alcohol in it so Wir danken dir gott(thank you god). Now since they kept on coming over again and again I gave into their presence and started talking to them it was the only way to get them to do other things besides getting drunk and doing something which could potentially led to my town being burnt down. After only a few weeks I had actually started opening up to these people and some others. In the time I had started doing so I found out what I was missing out upon which was a lot and because I opened up my population spiked making me age a few I'd say about maybe a year or two in human years because I gained a few inches. (Towns and cities sizes depend on the populations in them this is how come I'm taller then Texas, Austin and Manor)

"_Fredericksburg hurry up and come on we're already late so get off that damn computer and come on!", yelled Manor._

"_Hold your horses(quite literally) I'm almost done", Fredericksburg yelled back._

Well that's all for now guten day to all readers. Danke for reading.

*logs off*

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this is a intro to all frederick storys so look forward to more of Fredericksburg, Manor, Austin and maybe Texas.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Adventure BEGINS

**Aurthor's note: yay more Frederick, Manor and Austin jumping off of wall with fun. I don't own the music but heres a link to it. .com/watch?v=kLEVWQOXIEM**

* * *

><p><strong>The Summer Adventure BEGINS<strong>

Fredericksburg, Manor and Austin had made plans for the summer. What plans do they have you ask well they want to go traveling and see some other states with their cities and towns. Surely their innocent traveling trip won't turn for the worst (*snickers*)

Waking up to the sun shinning in his face Fredericksburg jumped out of bed. "Today is going to be großer tag(great day)" Fredericksburg said out loud while stretching. Looking at the clock on his night stand he saw that he still had about 2-3 hours before Manor and Austin arrived to pick him up. Since he had packed all his stuff the night before he could do whatever he wanted until they arrived. Fredericksburg put on some of his most comfortable clothes which included blue jeans, a white muscle shirt and his favorite overcoat and headed to his backyard with his rifle in hand. Even though hunting season was still a ways off he wanted to be sure he'd have sure accurate shoots plus he enjoys the feel of his gun to his shoulder. Enjoying hitting the fake targets Fredericksburg had lost track of time and was only pulled to reality through the annoying honking which came from Austin's "Toyota". Now that he recognized the sound Fredericksburg started running for the house to grab his stuff and head out. He hadn't really noticed he was still holding his rifle until he saw what it did to Austin.

"Dude hurr…"Austin trailed off as soon as the gun came into site.

"You might wanna put that up before our dear friend here starts drooling and going gun crazy on us", Manor said with a shred of hurry in his tone.

"Sorry", Fredericksburg ran back into his house to put the gun back in its case. Running back outside he got in the back seat throwing his bag into the back.

"Okay since we're ready to floor it", Manor said in a happy tone to Austin.

Austin pressed his foot on the gas and everyone sunk into their seats.

"So why is the person who doesn't know what the tempolimit ist(speed limit is) driving", Fredericksburg said with half the air knocked out of him.

"Well for your information I do know what a freaking speed limit is. Also this one of my cars so I drive. Since that's cleared why don't we play some music", Austin said with a hint of mince in it.

The cd that was in the stero started playing which was surprising because it was their favorite country band "Big and Rich". The song "Rollin" started playing filling the silence.

_(_the cd started at_) ain't gonna shut my mouthDon't mind if I stand out in a crowdJust wanna live outloudWell I know there's got to beA few hundred million more like meJust trying to keep it free, yeah_

**Manor started sing trying to show his country side. **_Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')Say hey, hey, hey_

**Austin joined in not wanting to be out done. **_Charlie Pride was the man in blackRock and roll use to be about Johnny Cash_Yeah whatcha think about that_Well I'm a crazy son-of -a-(bad word)But I know I'm gonna make it big and richYeah im gonna let it rip_

**Fredericksburg joined in just because it looked fun. **_Hey, just wanna hear everybody sing (rollin', rollin')At the top of your lungs till the windows break (rollin', rollin')Say hey, cowboy Troy_

**All three just some how started singing at the same time because who wouldn't wanna be a singer for a day. **_Dum-diggity-dum, diggity-diggity-dum dig this Slicker than the grease from a BBQ Briskit Got more chunk than a fresh potato salad You thought you had your answerBut your answer was invalid Your looking at me crazy cause you think I'm locoThe big black cowboy, with the crazy vocal Todas las personas gritando arrivaNow you heard it, now I know you a believerEsta cancion es para toda la genteEs muy importante a usar su menteSo let go of all your preconcieved notions Get up on your feet and put your body in motion Cause back home we love to danceWe could be two-stepin, or ravin' to tranceAnd when the party is crunk, the girls back it up We got the systems in the cars and the 20's on the trucks6 foot four with a cowboy hatI dont mess around, yo what's up with thatI'm cowboy troy, a texas hick And I'm rollin with the brothersBig and Rich_The end of the song came and the car was filled with a bunch of laughter with three great friends

"So where do you guys wanna go?" Austin finally asked.

"I want to go to Arizona if you don't mind", Fredericksburg said with a smile on his face.

"Okay then to the good ole state of Arizona" Austin said flooring the poor "Toyota" to an even faster speed.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Day

A New Day

Austin was now on route 40 in New Mexico the heat compared to Texas seemed odd because it was only 78 degrees compared to their 98 degrees. The two towns and the city where some what shocked at the new climate heat.

"Isn't it summer here, aren't people supposed to be like sweating through their cloths" Austin stated sarcastically.

Manor and Fredericksburg just couldn't believe how lucky New Mexico was. But after the shock of the weird climate they arrived in Arizona they all started cheering.

"We finally got here after that late start today" Fredericksburg finally said.

"So…rrr…y man, drop it will ya I need my 10 hours of sleep so get off my back." Austin yelled.

"If you need to ave that much sleep then vhy did you go to bett at 12 then?" Fredericksburg said with an irritated tone.

"Both of you stop it (1) Austin keep your eyes on the rode before you get us hurt (2) Fredericksburg you can't complain about his sleeping habits because you where also up till 12 drinking" Manor retorted back to them both. "Also here a question. How in hell do you even get beer when you look like a 20 year old."

All conversations where forgotten in the *awkward silence*

"O vats easy I have my vays and I'll keep it at that" Fredericksburg said with a some what creepy smile.

*more awkward silence*

"Well that's very unique answer wouldn't you say Austin" Manor said hesitantly.

Austin just nodded slowly wondering if Frederick was related to Russia in anyway. Only ever meeting the guy once and that would be enough to scare even a man who has seen war.

"*cough* Since we're in Arizona now where do you guy wanna go now?"

"I want to go see the Grand Canyon don't have on of those in Manor or anywhere else in Texas," Manor said with a slightly eager voice.

"Ok…."

Austin was cut off with a weird grumbling noise coming from the car. With a loud boom the car stopped in the middle of the rode.

"Austin vhy the hell did the car do that?" Fredericksburg said as he went to grab Austin's collar.

"Don't blame me but I think we blew a tire and I don't believe we have a spare" Austin said as if nothing was wrong with that.

Both Manor and Fredericksburg went for Austin now. Between Frederick and Manor they dealt about 20 punches all together to the poor unsuspecting Austin. It was all Austin's fault for forgetting to pack a spare tire.

* * *

><p><strong>Aurtor's Note: You may not know this but a blown tire does happen alot and makes the riders very angry. Has happened to me twice on a rode trip in about three days time. This is short and I apoligize for that.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected but Possible**

"Austin how could you be so stupid as to forget about getting a spare tire." Manor yelled at Austin.

"Well they didn't have the tire at the time and we…ll I didn't wanna wait for the new one. Then time passed and well I just forgot about it."

"You have just doomed us all. Now ve have to hitchhike all the vay to the next town and hope they have a tire store," Fredericksburg said about to punch him.

"Hitchhiking is a good experience you can learn a lot about people" Austin said with a smart a** tone.

"Just shut it before I do it for you" Manor said irritated by the thought of Austin's existence.

All three of the guys got out of the car and started walking with the hitchhikers thumb out. The only problem was barely any cars where out at this time of day.

(2 hours only 10 cars had passed by 8 going out 2 going the direction they where going)

"Surely someone will be nice enough to hel…." Austin was stopped in the middle of his sentence.

*beep**beep*

The three of them turned around to find a red van approaching them. The van pulled up to them and they all looked at the person who could possibly be their savior.

"Well Привет, Bonjour, and also Hello.. Do you need a ride, I saw a car back their could that possibly be yours.?"

Manor, Austin and Fredericksburg just looked at the man with astonished eyes and nodded. All three men had never met anyone who knew how to say hello such a weird combination of languages.

"Vell hallo to you sir, yes that car back their is ours. Would you be so kind as to let us ride vith you to a town with a tire shop?"

"Yes please we have had a run in with some bad luck and would appreciate it greatly" Manor said with a evil look at Austin.

Austin looked down at his feet and mumbled sorry.

"Oui you can ride with me comrade, hop in and we can go." The man said with a smile.

Everyone got into the nice strange man's car. Thanking the man for his hospitality.

"So since we are going to be riding together for a while, my name is Adam. What would all of your names be?"

"Vell nice to meet you Adam, my name is Frederick"

"Howdy my name's Walter."

"What's up man name's Robert."

"Well since formalities are out of the way what's the reason all of you are traveling if I may presume so?" Adam said with a weird look on his face.

"Oh that's easy we are traveling to see some of our aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews and some cousins that live around the states. So we are just riding around randomly trying to find them ,but it's fun because as we travel we get to see sites which we'd never see in Texas" Austin said with out a second thought.

"Eh bien, c'est agréable d'entendre que personne ne sait où vous êtes." Adam suddenly said with a grin on his face.

Everyone looked at Adam with a questioning look on their faces since out of the three of them no one spoke French. So they just pushed aside the suspicion seeing as the guy had a headset to a phone on his ear. In only two minutes the air in the van became thick and groggy ,and one by one Fredericksburg, Manor, and Austin had fallen asleep in Adam's car.

A smile as sweet as a child but as menacing as murder escaped Adam's lips. Letting the windows down to let the knock out gas Kolokol-1 out before he could breath.

"Что я должен делать?  
>Что я должен делать?<br>О, я знаю.  
>Я хочу, чтобы повеселиться с пленными.<p>

Que dois-je faire?  
>Que dois-je faire?<br>Oh, je sais.  
>Je veux avoir du plaisir avec les captifs", Adam sang with a almost happy tone.<p>

**Translations:**

**Eh bien, c'est agréable d'entendre que personne ne sait où vous êtes= Well that's nice to hear that nobody knows where you are**

**Que dois-je faire? Que dois-je faire? Oh, je sais. Je veux avoir du plaisir avec les captifs.= What should I do? What Should I do? Oh I know. I want to have some fun with the captives.**

**Same for the russian above it. Sorry if those aren't very good translations I'll admit I used google translate on them.**

**Author's Notes:**

**I love writing Fredericksburg, Manor and Austin of course I'm not a great writer and I hope I improve over the time I write the story. Well only time will tell and I got all of summer. Also the Adam guy is well part French and Russian if anyone guessed now well can anyone guess what he'll do to Fredericksburg, Manor and Austin. Also I like fast paced stories if you don't leave me a comment telling me to slow down or stay in a certain area longer or give more detail in certain areas.**

**One of my teachers loves hitchhiking and well this idea came from that. Of course he's never had this sort of bad luck.**

**Also if anyone notice the Kolokol-1 that is an actual Incapacitating agent which was made in Russia...Kolkolkol...just had to try it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The End Maybe

Waking up to a face full of floor wasn't how Austin, Fredericksburg, and Manor wanted their day to start. The three of them thought the day couldn't become any worse, but boy where they wrong. Their lovely trip may just become their worst nightmare.

Their kidnapper had so nicely tied their hands and legs together restricting certain movements which could lead to their escape. Thankfully the one thing that wasn't bound was their mouths letting them communicate in their situation.

"Verdammt, I can't believe we got ourselves in a situation like this."

"Calm down Frederick. Being angry won't help the situation at hand. Getting out of here should be our concern at the moment."

"I agree with Manor…"

The conversation was halted when the door was swung open, revealing a smiling French/Russian with a banquet of roses. Surely those where roses unless the gas they inhaled caused hallucinations also. The reason being the roses seemed to have a metallic glow to them.

"Your awake and alive what a surprise. Well since you're awake that will make things so much more fun for me, I don't know about you though." The man had started giggling which shivers down all three cities backs.

Austin was the one that started fuming over those words. He was about to retort back with some curse words but was smart enough to know any words that he should say would only lead to more enjoyment to this psycho.

Manor was fidgeting around with his ropes trying to see if they where loose enough for him to get free. But being the outdoors man he was he gave up after seeing the knot which held it all stayed calm at the moment thinking of ways Germany and America would handle the situation. Leaving him at a dead end because he knew this would never happen to those two. So all that was left was how he could get himself out to this mess after trying to form a plan a weird movement caught his eye making him lose his train of thought. Adam was pulling a rose out of the bouquet but for what reason? Austin and Manor had caught the movement so now all three where concentrating on Adam. Now the only thing to do was think 'what the heck is this guy planing?' Adam stepped forward with the rose in hand. Everyone held their breath not knowing what he was going to do."Qui que ce soit. Кто будет так.(Who shall be it. Who shall be it.) My little prey that will bit. You will suffice walter." Adam sang as he pulled out a rose and threw the rest on the ground making a sound of metal hit concrete.'Damn it why is he approaching me and why does he have a creepy I'm going to kill/rape you sort of smile?' Manors thoughts circulated around that question. With every step Adam took closer, manor took two back until hitting the back 'Verdammt, What can I do to stop this.' Fredericksburg thought as he started struggling with his rope not wanting his friend to be hurt. Nothing seemed to be working and he didn't have any sharp objects on him to cut the 'I have to have somthin on me to help out.' Austin started feeling around in his back pockets relizing he never hide his weapons there any more, so he started searching in his shoes. Hopefully he put it in the shoes hidden compartment not have left it on his night stand in Austin. 'Yes I got it!' He started sawing at the rope vigorously at his feet until a blood curdling scream filled the cellar."Manor" both Fredericksburg and Austin yelled in looked at what had been done to Manor that would make him scream in pain. Finding that the metal rose had gouged into his thigh. Adam waked back to the banquet he threw on the ground and picked up two more. "Now your movements have been slowed down...(Steps closer) maybe I well slow them down even more. Donc, je peux avoir un peu plus de plaisir avec vous."(So I can have some more fun with you.)Adam held the next rose high and struck down until something heavy crashed into him. Austin had freed his feet in enough time to save Manor from any more damage. Now Austin had to deal with a man who didn't look very pleased with his actions.

"Leave him alone you bastard. Why don't you pick on someone your own size you big lug." Austin seemed to yell out with a sort of malice."Seems Robert wants to be played with also. Well since you asked I shall play."

Adam stood up picking Austin up with one hand by his collar and punched him in the gut. Austin's reaction to the punch was a sharp intake in breathe and spitting into Adams face."Surely you have better means then those measly things you call punches." Fredericksburg couldn't believe what Austin was saying. 'Is he trying to get himself killed or wait he's distracting him' if Fredericksburg wasn't tied up he would have face palmed himself. He scrambled toward direction of Austin's stare and found a knife that had dropped as Austin charged forward to tackle Adam. Frederick started sawing at the rope trying to ignore the noises of fist hitting body. As soon as the last piece of rope came off, Fredericksburg jumped into action. He gripped the knife and charged forward. Adam dropped Austin after hearing footsteps from behind. Turning around only to threatened with a knife to his throat. He had not expected this outcome from these tourist. Shocked out of his mind he didn't hear Fredericksburg's last words to him."Bâtard Goodnight"(Bastard) With his other hand he punched Adam so hard it was a K.O knockout. The man fell to the ground with a hard thud but no one really seemed to care. Fredericksburg looked at Austin who seemed a little banged up but okay."Danke Austin without for that opening you gave me.""No problem but we better give Manor some attention he's the one with the metal rose stuck in his thigh""Thanks for just now noticing me you guys" Manor said in a grumbling voice."No problem man, so I guess we should pull it out then" Austin said while getting up and walking over to manor."You idiot you don't go pulling out a rod in someones leg it maybe stuck in an artery or something. If you pull it out then I could bleed to death before you even can get me to a doctor.(City and towns don't heal as quickly as the countries themselves).

"What the heck are we suppose to do then most doctors don't even know of our existence." Austin said with a snappy tone. "Why don't one of you call Arizona to get here then and bring a freaking doctor""That would be an excellent plan but one problem no one knows her number" Fredericksburg said finally entering the conversation."Call Texas then she'll know it" Austin said patting himself down for his."..."Finding the phone no where on himself he turned to his fellow cities.

"So where'd the bastard put our phones?"

**I apologize for my absence I was busy the week before and only now had time to update. Sorry again. Please don't be mad at me Austin is bruised and Manor has a hole in his thigh from the rose. I love both these places and hopefully offend no one during my story. If anyone has realized metal roses do exist but I have no idea if they would be strong enough to do this sort of damage. Also this maybe late but I don't own hetalia which belongs to the awesome creator Hidekazu Himaruya.**


End file.
